Unrest: Tension in the Dark Days
by ovoxogang
Summary: What really happened during the Dark Days? A rumor is going around about the Capitol killing children for a reality show, so District Thirteen starts a secret radio station to recruit children to train and fight back. Follow the complex stories of a group of kids living in the Dark Days as they work together to find out what will happen to their fragile country.
1. Bearings

**Unrest: Tension in the Dark Days**

**So this is my story about a group of kids living in Panem during the Dark Days. I've never seen this idea before so I want to write about it. Hope you enjoy **

**(NOTE: Each POV is separated by the name of the person, their age, and where they're from, not necessarily where they are now.)**

**{_New characters: Shimmer Ford, Corin Reine, Boult Bagot, Rhode Dumaine, Archer Ladon_}**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.)**

~*~*~X~*~*~

_**Chapter 1: Bearings**_

~*~*~X~*~*~

**Shimmer Ford, Age 16, District One**

I don't even have a mirror in here. All I have is a small grey floor cot with a thin grey blanket, a grey metal table, and a matching grey metal chair.

And I actually have to share a bathroom with everyone else on this floor. I know, right? It's really disgusting – think of all the people brush their teeth at the same grey sinks and all the people use the same grey toilets and all the people who use the same grey showers as you. Sometimes it just makes me want to cry.

~*~*~X~*~*~

**Corin Reine, Age 17, District Two**

Maya is having nightmares again. She says they are about our parents, but she didn't even know them. They died less than a year after she was born, leaving ten-year-old me to take care of her.

We almost died then. Because a young child and a newborn baby can't survive in this world by themselves. The only reason we stayed alive was because we lived in one of the districts favored by the Capitol. So we got sent here. We were given a chance.

I take Maya to the bathroom at the end of the hallway outside our room. There I help her wash her face and let her take a shower. She doesn't stay in very long though because there's no warm water. Then I take her to her room, put her to sleep, and close her door shut. I go up eight floors in the creaky elevator and slip back inside my assigned room.

She falls back asleep instantly when I leave her. I stay awake though, thinking about what's going to happen to us here. Maya and I have been here for almost twelve years now, and since then the only thing that's improved is that we actually have food and showers and beds, even though the food is bland, the showers are cold, and the beds are hard and uncomfortable cots.

I want to be strong. For Maya. I want her to think we have hope, that we are safe here. That we'll stay alive.

The truth? There is no hope. We aren't safe. In fact, we will probably die soon.

~*~*~X~*~*~

**Boult Bagot, Age 17, District Seven**

I spent all day burning tracker jacker nests in the hot sun. I'm used to the heat, coming from District Seven, but the stings make it more like hell.

Everyone who has to destroy the nests, or hives, or whatever you want to call them, has been in and out of the nurse's tents. The doctors there are running out of the ointment they use to soothe the tracker jacker stings, and if they don't get more from District Thirteen soon they'll run out.

I see Archer walk up to me. "Yo, the hovercraft is leavin' soon. You're goin', right?" his husky voice says.

"Yeah, no way I'm stayin' here," I respond. "You?"

The tall tan boy nods. "Yeah. Time to go soon. They said not to bring anything. We'll get dinner when we get there."

District Seven's one of the largest districts in the country. So I have to take a hovercraft just to get to the hovercraft that's leavin' for District Thirteen.

I have to wait another hour before the hovercraft from Thirteen arrives, so when I get off the first hovercraft, I leave the takeoff station and walk to the nearby beach. The ocean here borders the entire western part of our district. In our history books back home it says the ocean used to be called the Pacific Ocean years and years ago. Now it's just called the Western Sea.

I'm relaxing in the sand when I hear the horn that signals an arriving hovercraft. I make my way back to the station and get in line to board. Out of all the people, I don't see Archer anywhere.

"Arm, please," A tall husky woman says. When I hold out my arm I look at her chest. I know what you're thinking, but I'm not looking at what you think I'm looking at. I'm studying the simple District Thirteen emblem when I feel a sharp zap on my arm.

"Ow," I say instinctively. "What was that for?"

"Tracker," the woman says. She waves me on, and I walk up the ramp and into the hovercraft.

The ride takes about two and a half hours. When we get to the hovercraft station in Thirteen, I see it's a lot different than what I was expecting. Instead of everything being above ground, I see smoking rubble everywhere when I look out the window. A hovercraft assistant tells me Thirteen was bombed a little before the Dark Days began. I wouldn't remember, because when it began I was only two years old.

Instead, we disembark in an underground station. I look around as all the other kids get off, and an official-looking man in a grey District Thirteen uniform meets us at the bottom of the ramp.

"Good evening, children. This is where you'll be staying until the war is over. The elevators are there," he gestures behind him toward the ten elevators, "and the stairs are there." He points to the stairs to his right. "You will be assigned floors in which you will stay on according to your age – age twelve is twelve floors down, age thirteen is thirteen floors down, and so on. There is a Floor Map on the walls next to elevators on every floor, so we trust you to find the cafeteria, hospital, and other necessities on your own."

Kids look around in shock. It is a bit overwhelming. We're only supposed to be staying here until the war's over, but who knows how long that will be.

"So, children," the man says, "Welcome to District Thirteen."

~*~*~X~*~*~

**Rhode Dumaine, Age 15, District Four**

I miss the ocean. I miss the sun. I miss fishing. I miss warm sand. I miss palm trees.

Heck, I miss being above ground.

I've been here for only one day, but I can already tell you District Thirteen is horrible. I feel trapped here; I feel like I'm cut off from my real self, who is above ground, near the ocean, and back in District Four.

The food here is horrible; they don't serve shrimp. Or fish. Maybe it's just because I'm too used to seafood, but the food here tastes disgusting to me.

To add on to all that, I have this really annoying girl in the room next to me from District One. She thinks she's all that and more, and she acts like she's too good for everybody here. She's way too spoiled, too.

At sic o'clock the dinner bell sounds. People make their way to the elevators. When I step inside the elevator I observe the Floor Map:

**Floor 1 Military Training Division**

**Floor 2 Military and Government Housing**

**Floor 3 Command, Gov. Offices**

**Floor 4 Aircraft and Weapons Division**

**Floor 5 Aircraft Stations 2100 - 3200**

**Floor 6 Hospital, Jail**

**Floor 7 Mess Hall, Kitchen, Classrooms**

**Floor 8 Living Quarters: Ages 0 - 8, 19 + **

**Floor 9 Living Quarters: Age 9**

**Floor 10 Living Quarters: Age 10**

**Floor 11 Living Quarters: Age 11**

**Floor 12 Living Quarters: Age 12**

**Floor 13 Living Quarters: Age 13**

**Floor 14 Living Quarters: Age 14**

**Floor 15 Living Quarters: Age 15**

**Floor 16 Living Quarters: Age 16**

**Floor 17 Living Quarters: Age 17**

**Floor 18 Living Quarters: Age 18**

**Floor 19 Emergency Housing 0000-1000**

**Floor 20 Emergency Housing 2000-3000**

**Floor 21 Emergency Housing 4000-5000**

**Floor 22 Emergency Housing 6000-7000**

**Floor 23 Emergency Housing 8000-9000**

The rest of the floors are more emergency housing and things I've never heard of before.

Someone presses the button with "7" engraved on it and we zoom upward.

From the Floor Map, I can tell there's a lot more kids here than there are adults. Only part of one floor is needed for them, not counting the adults in Military Training, and more than 10 floors are needed for us.

When we get to the seventh floor, I walk out after the other kids and walk over to the long cafeteria counter to get my plate of food. It's the same for everybody, although there are rumors that the serving sizes will change soon for everyone depending on age, weight, and body type. Right now we get what looks like white mush and brown slop, with a small glass of water. No one is allowed to leave the mess hall until they've finished their meal so no food is wasted. And it's not like we can throw this disgusting excuse for food down the garbage chute either; there are guards in the grey District Thirteen uniforms stationed at the doors and at the cafeteria counters watching us.

Once I get my plate, the tall boy in front of me says, "This stuff looks gross, don't you think?"

"Tell me about it," I say. "Back home we had all kinds of seafood and fruits."

The boy raises his eyebrows. "Really? I've never had seafood before. I'm guessing you're from District Four?"

"Yeah," I pause. "Where are you from?"

"District Seven," he says. "No seafood there, even though we live next to an ocean."

I frown, trying to remember everything I've heard about District Seven. "You guys live near an ocean? I thought we were the only ones."

The boy, who has a really nice tan, nods. "It's called the Western Sea. It surrounds the whole western border of our district."

"Oh," I say.

"Let's get a table before everyone else comes," he says. We both sit at a table near the center of the hall and start eating. The food tastes like sawdust. "So what's your name?"

"Rhode," I say. "You?"

"Archer," he says through a mouthful of food.

I put on a small smile. "Nice to meet you, Archer."

~*~*~X~*~*~

**Shimmer Ford, Age 16, District One**

I flip my straight blond hair behind my shoulder as I get my plate of food. Some stuff that looks like mushy rice and a pile of an unknown brown substance plus water. I grimace in disgust as I walk to my usual table at the center of the cafeteria and sit down. I glance at a cute guy sitting at the next table and then finish my food in silence. The food is soooooo gross. I feel like throwing up!

I really can't finish this. I need to barf. I don't know how anyone else can eat this shit! I get up quickly, and I hurry over to the garbage chute and toss everything down the huge hole in the wall. I drink my water to get rid of the taste and throw the cup down as well.

And then, all of a sudden, a siren sounds.

~*~*~X~*~*~

**Corin Reine, Age 17, District Two**

The siren sounds so loud I almost drop my plate on my way to the tables.

Two guards make their way urgently to the garbage chute where a confused looking blond girl stands, and they each grab one of her arms and haul her out of the hall. The siren turns off and that is that.

I look back to the garbage chute, where a group of officials are assessing the situation. I'm guessing the girl who got taken away threw food down the chute, because they are talking about lowering her food portions from now on.

"She must be escorted to a cell immediately," one man says sharply. "No one can get away with wasting food."

"That's not the standard protocol here," an older looking woman chides. It seems like the man who just spoke is new.

"She needs a hearing before we can proceed with any action," a second man states.

"A hearing?" a girl sitting behind me says. "That seems a bit harsh, doesn't it?"

A husky voice answers her. "Yeah. A hearing and jail time? Remind me, no matter how gross this shit is, to never throw it away."

The girl laughs. "Well you're not eating it. Where are you gonna put it?"

"In my pants," the boy says, and they both laugh hard at that.

"Ew," the girl says in mock disgust.

I grimace at the mental image that just pops into my head and head over to an empty table. The food isn't that bad; it's just not what I'm used to back home. It's definitely bland, but it's bearable.

After dinner, I go back to my room. On the way there I see people holding small slips of paper I recognize as Daily Schedules. I already have mine, seeing as I've been here for so long, but my guess is the new people who've arrived in the past week or so get theirs today.

The first thing I have tomorrow after breakfast is History. In my opinion, the class is a waste of time. What else is there to know other than what everybody already knows? Panem was a dictatorship, so the districts rebelled as one, attempting to destroy the cruel Capitol but failed. This led to the Dark Days. The Dark Days have lasted for twenty-six years. District Thirteen has been trying their best to recover from the constant attacks, but everyone has been forced deep underground due to dangerous radiation levels from nuclear bombs.

Well, at least that's what they teach us. The real story? Panem is a dictatorship, so District Thirteen started a rebellion. The Capitol retaliated harshly, so District Thirteen abandoned the rest of the districts, leaving them at the hands of the Capitol. The Capitol granted Thirteen its freedom when Thirteen captured nuclear weapons and bartered a cease-fire with the Capitol under the terms of mutually assured destruction. Almost everyone outside the district is unaware Thirteen is alive and functioning; the only reason random kids are being taken from their districts and sent here is because there's a rumor going around that random children will be chosen every year to be slaughtered to death on a reality show. The reason Thirteen is saving us is because they're going extinct. Almost the whole population has been wiped out, so they are recruiting tons of young children and strong adults to help them survive the war.

So, in reality, neither District Thirteen nor the Capitol has won. The Capitol hasn't won because District Thirteen is still alive and not under their control, and Thirteen hasn't won because the Capitol is still in power. And the rest of the districts are in this weird in-between that isn't serving well for anyone.

~*~*~X~*~*~

**Boult Bagot, Age 17, District Seven**

It's 7:30 AM. Time for breakfast.

Breakfast here is two bland bread rolls that look like balls of rock, plus an apple and a small glass of water. I walk to an empty table when someone calls out to me.

"Yo Boult! Sit over here."

I turn to see Archer, my friend back from District Seven. I haven't seen him since he asked me if I was coming here.

"Hey, man," I say, walking over to his table. He's sitting with a girl. "Oh, this is Rhode," he says. "Rhode, this is Boult. I knew him back home."

"Nice to meet you," Rhode says. "These bread rolls are disgusting."

"I'll eat your last one for you," Archer offers quietly so no guards hear. I can tell he doesn't want to eat it though, and I wonder why he offered.

"Nah, I'll eat it. You already ate both of yours."

"Dude, it's fine." Archer reaches for the bread roll on the girl's plate as discreetly as he can. He stuffs the thing in his mouth before anyone can see.

"_So_ not noticeable," Rhode says sarcastically.

"Mm, delicious," Archer jokes after he swallows the bread.

"I told you, you didn't have to eat it," she says, not laughing at all.

"Chill a little, would ya?" I butt in.

Rhode ignores me. "Let's get to class."

"Yeah. Hey Boult, what's first on your schedule?"

"History."

"Same for us," Archer says, gesturing to Rhode and himself. "Let's go."

With that, we start off toward history class.

~*~*~X~*~*~

**Sorry for the HORRIBLE ending to Chapter One. Just want some feedback for this new Dark Days story, as I said in the beginning of the chapter I've never seen this being tried before so FEEDBACK PLEASE Thanks to all who read and review! –B**

**ALSO, what do you think of the characters so far? I'm thinking of doing a chapter intercession where I post a detailed page of the characters, where they're from, their backstories, thoughts on the war, etc. so it's easier for people to keep track…I don't know if that's needed. Please don't hesitate to tell me your opinion in PM, reviews, or otherwise. Thanks for all the support I got in writing this story!**


	2. Picking Sides

**Unrest: Tension in the Dark Days**

**Thanks for all the good and constructive feedback I've gotten for Chapter One..I know I haven't posted in a loooong time but I'm going to continue this. Here's Chapter Two, enjoy.**

**(NOTE: Each POV is separated by the name of the person, their age, and where they're from, not necessarily where they are now.)**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Hunger Games****.)**

~*~*~X~*~*~

_**Chapter 2: Picking Sides**_

~*~*~X~*~*~

**Rhode Dumaine, Age 15, District Four**

I know everyone else hates it, but I find History…interesting. I love learning about what happened to our country so many years ago, and everything that happened afterward to make It how it is today, even if how it is today isn't so pleasant.

I am sitting next to Archer and his friend Boult as we listen to the professor explain in detail how District Eight struggled to survive during the beginning of the Dark Days twenty-six years ago. At first, their textile factories shut down due to too many dead workers. The Capitol got even more pissed off with them because of the cease in textile production, so District Eight almost died off in the beginning. Soon they recovered enough to open a few of the smaller factories again, but that's all they've been able to do since. They're barely making it alive now.

"This is so boring," Boult whispers to me. I shrug in response.

"What, you actually like this stuff?" His whisper gets louder.

I shrug again. "It's interesting."

"Miss Dumaine, please refrain from talking during lectures from now on," I hear. I turn to the front of the class to see the teacher glaring straight at me. "Just because you're new doesn't mean I will grant you any leniency in this class. Is that clear?"

I hear some snickers behind me.

"Yes," I say. I almost add "_sir_" at the end because I feel like I'm answering a drill sergeant. Mr. Cotter, the professor, turns back to the touch-screen board. I glance around to see almost everyone staring at me. Oh, great. Probably sizing up the new girl.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Boult smirking at me. I ignore him.

Mr. Cotter gives us an assignment and I bend over my paper, reading the first question.

"Hey…since you like this stuff so much, wanna help a guy out?"

I look over at Boult to see him wink at me. I scoff and turn back to my paper.

"Aw, don't be mean," he pleads with sarcasm. A few more seconds pass and I hear him say, "Damn, you're no fun." He turns back to his work, and then he turns to the person on his other side for answers to the worksheet.

Boult Bagot is officially on my bad side.

~*~*~X~*~*~

**Shimmer Ford, Age 16, District One**

"Hey," some big buff guy next to me whispers. "You got answers?"

"No, I need them myself," I say.

I look at my History paper and read the first question about District Eight. I've been half asleep the whole class, so I have no idea what we're going over. I tell the boy this and he chuckles. "Me too," he says.

"I'm Shimmer."

"Ah, you're from One," he gathers. "The name's Boult. From Seven."

Boult's muscles bulge from his too-tight District Thirteen youth uniform. Hot.

"Did you just get here?" I ask to make conversation.

"Yeah, just yesterday." He squints at me. "Wait, weren't you the one who threw your food away yesterday?" He laughs.

I scowl. "Apparently I have to go to some stupid hearing," I complain.

"Let me know how that works out for you," he says with a smirk.

After class, I have to work in the mess hall and serve food. Most of the people scheduled to eat now are adults going on break in the hospital, kitchen, and government offices, although there are some kids around as well.

Person after person, I scoop piles of brown stuff onto their plates. I'm bored and disgusted out of my mind, and I keep waiting for my shift to end. My arm is sore from scooping over and over. If this is how the rest of my life is going to be, I might as well kill myself now.

Another girl working next to me accidently drops her ladle, making what seems like hundreds of drops of the brown goop splash onto my clean uniform. I gasp in disgust and disbelief, and give the girl a death glare.

"Watch where you're putting that thing! You got my clothes all dirty, dammit!"

The girl, who was stuttering apologies, suddenly shuts her mouth and raises her dark eyebrows. "That's what you get for not wearing an apron like you're supposed to."

"Aaaaauuuughhhh!"

The girl sputters a laugh. "Look, there's even some of it in your hair!"

I can't believe this. I want to scream. Some stupid bitch can't even serve food! To top it all off, these two really cute guys are staring straight at me, one laughing his head off and the other looking at me like I'm crazy.

I'm going to make this girl pay.

My hand shoots out to hit her and the _slap!_ echoes. I smile in satisfaction. The girl's mouth drops open in shock, her hand going to her check where I hit her.

But, the moment I hit her, the guy who was looking at me like I'm crazy jumps forward and puts his hands on her shoulders. "Rhode, are you okay?"

_Rhode?_ Ha! What an ugly name.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Archer," she says reassuringly. She grimaces and he turns toward me. "What was that for?"

"She spilled that shit on my clothes! Even in my hair!" I yell in disbelief. How could he not see it?

The boy named Archer shakes his head with a _tsk_ and takes Rhode's hand. "Let's go clean plates," he says.

"Oh, you can't even stand up for yourself, Rhode? Need some boy to stand up for you?" I sneer as they turn away.

Rhode turns around and practically tries to jump on me, but Archer is quicker and his arms snake around her waist, holding her back. "Trust me, I can stand up for myself just fine!" she yells in my face.

Officials suddenly break through the crowd of onlookers, getting between us. Two guards grab me by my arms and two grab Rhode. Another two grab Archer as well.

"The three of you will report to Floor Six, room 3207," one says sternly. "We will not allow you to live here if you cause trouble."

"But-" I start.

The officers holding me jerk me forward. I yank my arms free and follow the head official. I turn to see Rhode and Archer following me, too.

~*~*~X~*~*~

**Corin Reine, Age 17, District Two**

I watch as the three kids get hauled away by officials.

"I think it's funny when girls fight," says a big guy next to me.

"I think it's dumb. We don't need that kind of stuff going on here. It's hardly the place for it."

The guy gives me this look, and then shrugs and returns to serving food.

After my shift in the mess hall, I have lunch. I eat with an old woman from the kitchen, Evelyn, as I usually do. I don't really talk with people my own age anymore, not since Maya and I left District Two so long ago. There's no reason to.

After lunch, I have Advanced Defense, which passes by quickly. Then I have three work grant shifts in the kitchen, and hospital and cleaning duty in the aircraft stations. Then it's dinner time at 1830. Everyone except military and government officials and kitchen grant workers have dinner at the same time, so the mess hall is crowded.

For dinner, I usually sit with Maya, when she doesn't sit with the women she works with during her mess hall duty. They all have daughters her age, so she hangs around their group a lot. That leaves me sitting by myself.

"Hey," a girl's voice says from behind me.

I turn to see a pretty brunette, the same one who got in a fight earlier, giving me a slight smile. "Can I sit here? All the other tables are full, and you looked lonely."

Her forwardness shocks me. "Uh, sure," is all that comes out of my mouth.

She sits down and sets her tray on the table. "My name's Rhode," she says, looking at me.

"My name's Corin. You're from Four, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah. You?" She takes a bite of her food.

"Two. How long you been here?"

"Since yesterday. I already hate it."

I frown. "It's not that bad."

She gives me a look. "Okay then, how long have you been here?"

"Since I was five," I say. I raise my eyebrows when shock crosses her face.

"You've been here your whole life?" she says quietly.

"You learn to get used to it."

We eat in awkward silence until she looks up at someone across the room.

I look to see what she's looking at. "That's my friend," she explains. When a tall guy with dark hair looks in our direction Rhode stands up and waves her hands above her head. He sees her and heads over.

"Hey, Rhode," he says to her when he gets to our table.

"Archer, this is Corin. Corin, Archer."

Archer nods at me. "Nice to meet you."

"Same," I say. "Sit down."

Archer sits down and starts to eat. "Did you hear what those two guys were saying in Detainment today?"

I assume he's talking to Rhode, because I never get sent to Detainment anymore.

Sure enough, she answers him. "No, what happened?"

He leans over. "Apparently the Capitol's trying to get into District Seven," he says darkly.

She furrows her eyebrows. "District Seven? Isn't that where you're from?"

Archer nods.

"Well, District Seven is a little out of hand," Rhode says matter-of-factly.

Archer's face scrunches up in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"What?" Rhode says, clearly a little offended.

"Out of hand? _Out of hand_? The Capitol has been bombing District Seven for months now, killing innocent people. All we're doing is standing up for ourselves." I can tell Archer is getting angry.

"They're bombing them because they're trying to rebel when all the Capitol does is take care of them," Rhode says firmly.

"They're not taking care of them!" Archer lowers his voice midsentence. "They were starving us. Starving us and overworking us. Not helping us when we were sick. Leaving us to die during the floods after the earthquake. They're not taking care of us, Rhode, and you know it."

"Yes they are, they would take care of their own citizens," Rhode says with a steely voice.

"We aren't their citizens, we're their slaves," Archer pushes on.

"So you're against the Capitol then?" Rhode says. She's outraged, but she manages to hide most of her anger. I know Archer can see it though.

"Of course! And you're one of the little – " Archer cuts himself off. "Just because they favor your district doesn't mean they treat us all the same, you know, Rhode. You should open your eyes a little. Just a suggestion."

Rhode looks like she's about to cry.

I clear my throat. Before things get uglier.

They both blink and look at me, as if just remembering I'm here with them. Rhode and Archer, both having stood up and leaned forward in the heat of their little fight, both sit back down slowly and takes bites of their food.

"Well," I say to break the tension, "What are you guys going to do during down time?"

"Not sure, probably just roam around," Archer says in a bored tone. "What else is there to do here?"

Rhode doesn't say anything, and I can tell she's still thinking about Archer's harsh words. I don't push it and I direct the conversation toward Archer instead.

"Nothing really, just relax. We work and go to class the whole day."

Archer nods and then glances at Rhode. He's noticed her silence too. He clears his throat. She still stays silent. He shakes his head.

"Is there like, some kind of recreation center or something? Can we go outside?"

"No," I say. "Outside is off-limits because of the Capi…." I don't finish. Not after the argument just settled down. "There is a recreation center, but they don't put it on the floor maps so people don't loosen up too much. The officials want everyone scared and tense so we're easier to control."

"Right," Archer says. He looks at Rhode again. She's studying her beans as if she's studying for a big test. Her head is bent down so much I can only her hair falling in dark curtains over both sides of her face.

He bangs his fist on the table. "Talk, Rhode. Say something."

She looks up in shock, as if breaking out of a trance. She looks in Archer's direction but avoids contact with his eyes. He sighs in frustration and gets up suddenly. "I've lost my appetite," he says.

As he leaves, Rhode looks up again. Her expression is . . . . weird, but she just keeps eating.

"You okay?" I ask quietly.

She nods. Then she says, "I need a moment," gets up and walks away.

I finish my dinner alone.

~*~*~X~*~*~

**I so hope you guys didn't forget about this story…my fault for not updating, sorry! Hope you guys liked it, tell me anything through PMs and reviews. Thanks so much! Also remember to check out my new story about the Hunger Games kids in high school, "High School's a Battlefield". Gracias amigos. **


	3. A Plan Underway

**Unrest: Tension in the Dark Days**

**A/N: This is the first time I've logged on in so long I won't blame you if you guys forgot about this story…I'll try to update more often, especially since my summer classes aren't giving me too much homework right now. Sorry this chapter is so short! I promise the next one will be nice and long.**

**I'd really appreciate reviews, so please take the time to review! It won't take long, and you're already here, so why not? Mucho gracias.**

**(NOTE: Each POV is separated by the name of the person, their age, and where they're from, not necessarily where they are now.)**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Hunger Games****.)**

~*~*~X~*~*~

_**Chapter 3: A Plan Underway**_

~*~*~X~*~*~

**Boult Bagot, Age 17, District Seven**

Thank god we have an hour of down time. I wait in the elevator lines, and ride an elevator one floor up to the Recreation Center. Why the Recreation Center is on the same floor as the jail, courtrooms, and hospital, I have no idea, but it's a stupid layout if you ask me.

The Recreation Center is laid out in a series of rooms, each having its own activity. The rooms connect in a sort of a square, so you go left to the first room, turn left again, and keep going until you turn left and end up at the Center's entrance again.

The first room on the left is some kind of weight room. I stay there for about half an hour, and then I move to a lounge and sit there for the rest of the time. I keep an eye out for Archer and his friend, since Archer said he'd be here, but they are nowhere to be seen.

A skinny white-blond-haired girl catches my eye across the room. She looks lonely. Or maybe she's just bored, I can't tell. She looks familiar, but I can't remember her name. I stand and sit next to her.

I don't really know what to say, so I just say, "What about that hearing?" I remember this girl because she threw food away. And she's in my classes.

"It's tomorrow," the girl responded. "I won't be in History class. Have fun without me."

"Your hair looks nice."

"I haven't brushed it for a week." She gives me an annoyed look.

"What floor you on?"

"Fifteen."

Jeez. She looks older than she actually is. I thought she was my age.

I clear my throat. "I'm on Seventeen."

The girl, who I remember is Shimmer, refuses to put some effort on her part of the conversation. So I say, "You should petition for some hairbrushes."

This finally gets me a reaction. A hint of a smile plays on her face. "Maybe I should. If I survive my hearing." She glances my way. "Would you help me?"

Personally, I thought it was a stupid idea, but if it made her happy I would play along for now. "Why not? My hair could use some grooming."

She laughs, and she starts to say something until I turn to see Rhode enter the room. I know she doesn't really like me so I don't talk to her, but I'm wondering if she and Archer fixed their little problem from dinner. Probably not, because if they did Archer would probably be here with her right now.

After thinking about it, I decide to say something. Like, "Hi," or "Are you okay," something like that. But the second I open my mouth she turns around and walks back into the elevator. My mouth shuts.

~*~*~X~*~*~

**Shimmer Ford, Age 15, District One**

It gets awkward after that girl leaves. Rhode, I think. I remember hitting her back in the mess hall. The thought makes me smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Boult asks, looking confused.

"Nothing really," I reply. Just in case he's friends with her.

"How long have you been here?" he asks. I remember telling Boult when I got here but the never told me when he got here.

"Yesterday. It's all a bit overwhelming, if you ask me. And boring at the same time."

"I hate it here," I pout. I fold my arms and cross my legs on our bench.

Boult raises his eyebrows. "Really?"

I give him a look, getting exasperated. "We have to share _showers_. The food is terrible too."

"But…" Boult hesitates. "Why do you really hate it?"

My eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. "I hate everything? The rooms, the schedules, the undergroundness, the food, you get the idea."

"That's what everyone hates about here," Boult counters. "I meant…do you miss your family? Your friends? Do you know anyone here from back home?"

"Too many questions at once," I say, not knowing how to answer. No one really asks me questions like that, most people just accept the "sharing showers, bad food" answer. People here don't really dig for deeper answers, maybe because we all have things that aren't meant to be known by others.

I don't know about Boult, but that's exactly how I feel.

"I wasn't close with my family. I didn't talk to other kids either," I lie. Well, partially lie. I didn't like my family much… I didn't realize it until now, but I still long for my family more than anything – my brothers and my parents. I have no idea what happened to my brothers, but my parents were killed. Murdered. I guess that should make me hate the Capitol, but when it comes down to it I can't really seem to care about the war. Whoever wins, whoever loses. It doesn't really make a difference to me. I'll probably end up dead anyway.

Boult narrows his eyes at me, and is about to protest until Archer bursts into the room. The cute boy I saw in the mess hall the other day. God, his muscles bulge through his shirt. I imagined myself hugging him and putting my body against all of that. It would feel nice.

Archer glances around the room. "Have you seen-"

"She was here earlier," Boult interrupts. I don't know how the two boys know each other, but Boult seems to know who Archer is talking about.

"Who?" I say.

"She didn't say where she was going, though. Sorry, man." Boult turns to me. "He's talking about Rhode," he mutters.

I look at Archer. He seems…upset. Or guilty. Maybe both. Under that, though, I see concern. I see it in his eyes. His light blue, gorgeous eyes. Seeing him that concerned for Rhode makes me jealous, like _really_ jealous, because in my fifteen years of life I've never had anyone be concerned that way for me. Not even my parents. Not my brothers. Not my friends.

Almost everything changed when I left District One, but one thing stayed the same. No one cared about me back home, and no one cares about me here. What a surprise.

~*~*~X~*~*~

**Corin Reine, Age 17, District Two**

"When do we leave, Corin?" Maya sighs, dejected.

"I already told you, Maya. We don't leave." I don't make eye contact with her.

"Why not?" She says sadly.

I still don't look at her. "Because it won't make a difference."

"I think it will." She sidles closer to me. We are sitting on her bed. I brush a strand of hair away from her face, and she turns her big doe eyes on me. "I don't like it here."

"No one does, baby. We just have to deal with it."

"Until when?"

"Until the war's over."

Maya pouts. "I thought you weren't taking sides."

"I'm not."

Her next words put me to silence. "Then why are we waiting for the end of a war that isn't ours?"

She had me there. I was speechless, because she was one hundred percent right. If I didn't care about the war, if neither side had anything good for me, why am I in District Thirteen awaiting orders and undergoing war training? And cleaning kitchens and going to class? Why is Maya still here? No matter what the playout of this war is, we don't benefit. We have no ties left, as our parents are gone. So why are we still here?

I look at Maya as something new and unheard of forms in my head. "You're right."

Her face brightens up. "I am?"

Her smile of excitement gives me the boost I need. "Yes. We don't belong here. And we're going to do something about that, aren't we?"

~*~*~X~*~*~

**Archer Ladon, Age 17, District Seven**

I finally find her on the fifteenth floor. I had asked random people if they knew where a Rhode Dumaine lived. I knock on her door softly.

"Rhode."

No answer.

I knock again, harder this time. "I know you're in there."

I hear a muffled "Go away."

"I-" I don't know what to say. I have nothing to say, really. I don't even know why I came here. I just did. I guess I am not really happy with how our little argument ended earlier. I don't want to fight with Rhode. I don't know her that well, but I already know I hate seeing her like this.

I try again. "Can we talk?" Hesitant. Unsure.

"There's nothing to talk about." Muffled. Like she's talking into a pillow or into her hands.

"I didn't mean to yell at you," I say to her door. "I kinda overreacted."

The door opens. Rhode is standing there, wrapped in her thin grey blanket, her hair a little messed up from its ponytail. Flyaway hairs stick out in all directions, making her look…innocent. And tired.

She sighs. "It's fine, Archer. I started the whole thing anyway. I'm sorry."

There isn't really anything else for me to say. So I just nod and turn to leave. I can't take back what I said. I believe it. I wonder for a moment how in the world Rhode can think the Capitol is helping us. All they want is control over us. They want us to turn to them for help; they want to be in power. Why can't she see that? Why is she defending them? Them, who bombed and killed off half my district and plenty others? If it came down to it, would she side with them?

I know one thing for sure. I can't get close to Rhode. If I do, it will only make the moment when we pick different sides more painful than it has to be.

~*~*~X~*~*~

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, guys. I don't really have much to say except that I'm making a bigger effort to update more often. I know this chapter's short, sorry! Hopefully you guys liked this chapter better, the previous ones were kind of slow. I promise there will be more next chapter, so stay tuned…**


End file.
